Overcaring Seigaku
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: The time Ryoma got a fever, acting not like his self and became baby-like, and the Seigaku's two geniuses as the new Mother and Father of Seigaku had awakend
1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Aw** **kward**

_

Ryoma woke up early and prepared to get early in school for their morning practice, just this ONCE actually..

He went downstairs to eat and left home for school before his sempai fetch him, but it's too late..

"Echizen!" Momo called waving and Ryoma ran after him..

"Let's go Echizen we can't be late" Momo said as Ryoma nodded..

They arrived in the school gates and went to the tennis courts, it was a good timing they made it in time..

 **(With Tezuka and Oishi)**

"Minna! Run 10 laps around the court, then start stretching before you practice!" Tezuka commanded

"Yes captain!" everyone shouted in sync..

The regulars started running. Tezuka and Oishi noticed that something was wrong with Ryoma..

"Tezuka, something is wrong with Echizen today, ne.." Oishi said and Tezuka nodded then answered

"I also noticed it" he said while the two continued to stare at the emerald haired boy...

_

 **(With the Regulars)**

While running, the regulars noticed Ryoma spacing out. He might trip..

"Ochibi!!!" Eiji shouted and ran to Ryoma and was about to jump and give him a big bear hug..

Ryoma dodged before Eiji could hug him and ran to avoid his killer hug.

"Ochibi, why did you dodge me~?" Eiji whined

"I will suffocate to death if I didn't"

"Come on~ just let me hug you~"

"Yadda"

"Please~"

"Yadda"

"OCHIBI!"

"Yadda!"

"Saa... don't fight early in the morning" Fuji got in between them

"99.9% Echizen is really huggable" Inui came out of nowhere startling the regulars except Fuji..

"I'm not huggable" Ryoma insisted

"You can't help it. You think you're not but it's actually true. Some of the players from different schools wanted to hug you the first time they saw you. They bared the urge to jump on you.." Fuji teased him smirking..

"I told you I'm not" Ryoma said pouting cutely

"Just admit it~"

"Yadda"

"C'mon"

"I said no"

"Admit"

"Yadda"

_

 **After Running**

Fuji noticed that Ryoma's face was reddish, he was sweating and panting a lot..

"Ryoma come here for a sec" Fuji called Ryoma..

Ryoma went to him and touched his forehead.

"As I thought, you have a fever.."

The word FEVER made the all the regulars silent and looked at Ryoma.. In 3...2..1...The world shouted..

"OCHIBI'S - GOT - A - FEVER!" Eiji shouted on shock and the all regulars ran to Ryoma

"Echizen!! You have a fever?!" Oishi turned into 'Mother Hen Mode'

"Saa...don't worry little sweetie, Mommy's going to take take of you" Fuji called himself 'Mommy'

"Echizen, you need to rest, don't push yourself too hard. You might faint or pass out" Tezuka became father-like figure..

Eiji smiled like a cat "Nyaa...Ochibi don't worry, Mommy-Fuji and Daddy-Tezuka are here for you"

The other regulars' jaws fell

Ryoma fell in Tezuka's arms and carried him like a child. Fuji was comforting Ryoma and saying things like "Ryo-chan, Mommy and Daddy's here, you'll be fine" like a mother would..

Tezuka brought Ryoma to the infirmary and layed him down on the bed.. The other regulars followed..

"Mommy...Daddy..." Ryoma said in a cute innocent blushing face

"Aww...so adorable..." They were awed to see Ryoma's cute, adorable, and helpless blushing side of him

"Mommy...Daddy..."

"Saa...Don't worry little baby sweetie.., Mommy is here by your side" Fuji became Mother-like again

"Little one, Don't push yourself too hard so you can recover fast" Tezuka in his Father-like mode

"Is it just me or the three of them looked like a real family" Momo said as the other regulars watched with their eyes shining

"ORAH! BUURRNING!! FEEL THE LOVE BABY!!"

"So...Kawaii...Ochibi with Mommy-Fuji and Daddy-Tezuka"

Cute-fssshhhh...Adorable-fssshhh..." Kaido hissed

"100% they really look like a family" said Inui writting on his notebook

"Minna...I've brought the porraige" Oishi ran while carrying a tray and handed to Fuji planning to feed the little Ryoma by himself

"Here you go little baby, say...Ah..." Fuji lifted the spoon and fed Ryoma like a Baby

"Soo bright!!!" The regulars said in unison

"Whooaaa...Guys...imagine if they were a family and Tezuka-buchou was changing Ochibi's diapers~"

\--Silence fallen upon them--

"And imagine if Mommy-Fuji worn an aipron and a baby Ochibi in a crib"

\--Silenced even more--

"And also imagine Ochibi eating baby cerial!"

They were all frozen except for Tezuka and Fuji who were still feeding Ryoma like their own baby, with their expressions was rare for the others to see.

Tezuka's worried expression was like a loving father, who truly cares about his child.

As Fuji's fenimine expression showed an image of a mother, showing her love for her child. Ryoma's helpless expression was a face of a little baby having his little fever, getting fed by his mother with a tiny little spoon.

The Oishi and Kaido cried tears of joy

Momo snapped pictures with his extra long camera

Eiji's eyes shined with few clicks of the camera on his phone

Taka-san cried a bucket and a snot running down his nose

Inui writting on his notebook non-stop

They were so glad to have an opportunity to see their teamate's loving side, that can happen sometimes in a lifetime

"A real family nya~" Eiji's bright stares didn't end up dry

"They're shining very bright you know, my camera lens might broke" Momo still taking his pictures

Horio heard the situation

"Uhh...Senpais may i ask?"

All of them turned to Horio except for the captain and the tensai still on a family mode

"What is it Horio?" they said in unison

Horio asked an unexpected question

"Um..example, If they are a family...How will Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-sempai will be able to make a baby Echizen?"

The regulars were strucked and the others turned stone-faced gods

"Horio! why are you asking that?!!"

"Then how about these question..." Horio holding his chin and embaressed to ask his second question "How will Fuji-sempai give birth?"

The question made a huge impact on the regulars except the captain, tensai, and Ryoma

Inui dropped his notebook and started to grow mushrooms

Taka-san fainted

Eiji almost told the answer to the first year but was KO by Kaido

Oishi helped the fainted Taka-san

"Why are youngsters these days learning these kind of things?!" Momo shouted in great panic

As while Tezuka helping Ryoma to sit and Fuji helping Ryoma to eat and fed him, and they didn't mind the situation what was going on

Ryoma noticed the ruckus

"Mom...Dad...What are those guys doing?" he asked, still not in his normal self due to his fever

"Ignore them Sweetheart...eat fast so you can recover" Fuji's smile became wider

"We'll play together when you become healthy again" Tezuka's father mode raised

"Yay! when i recover then Mommy and Daddy will play with me!" Ryoma in his innocent baby mode

They others recharged and had nosebleeds after Ryoma was being too adorable

"Aww...Sooo... cute..."

_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update!

I got carried away in school and i hurried writting this

_

Ryoma had recovered after the day he had been sick, but he still had his feverish fever that won't go away

He went to school early for the SECOND time because he may run many laps if he always slack off

"I'm going!" he shouted and walked towards his school "Where's Momo-sempai?" he asked and looked left and right

"Echizen!" a voice suddenly called and it was Momo "Echizen! you recovered?!" he shouted worriedly

Momo checked him up and down and left and right to see if he really did recover

"Momo-sempai, i only had a little fever but i'm fine" Ryoma said calmly and natural "We're gonna be late"

"Ah! right!" Momo shouted and jumped in his bike so as Ryoma and went their way towards the school

 **Seigaku**

They arrived in time that their practice still not started yet or else they would have running many laps

"Echizen!" The regulars shouted as they saw Ryoma went inside the court

"Ochibi! You recovered!"

"Did you take a medicine before leaving home?!"

"How are you?"

"Drink this vegteble juice so to make sure you are all fine"

"Heh?...You feeling fine?"

"Saa, Sweetie, Are you still tired?"

"Little one, do not force yourself if you still have a fever"

"Fssssshhhhh"

Ryoma was getting annoyed by their questions, before replying he took a deep breath and... "I recovered and i took a medicine and i'm okay and i won't drink the juice and i'm feeling fine and i'm not tired and i won't force myself, Okay!" he yelled to stop them and the regulars only stared at him

"You made us very worried! i'm so glad you recovered!"

"Thank goodness! you really recovered!"

"OCHIBI IS NOW HEALTHY!"

They were all relieved that Ryoma had recovered from his high fever. Ryoma was slightly touched of how his sempai-tachi cared for him and he even got them worried

"By the way" He said sweetly and smilling very angelic "Thank you for worrying, sempai-tachi"

The regulars fell silent at the moment...

"Am i dreaming?" Oishi started as he slaps his face

"Seems like it" Tezuka then replied, picking up a folder and cover Oishi's face to stop him from slapping himself

"I don't want to wake up" Momo saying with his eyes wide in surprise

"Saa, i may be sleeping in my house right now, am i?" (Fuji)

"Fsssss..." Kaido hissed

"OMG! Ochibi's an angel!" Eiji shouted in joy to see the said 'angel' smilling

"Somebody pinch me" Taka-san said while he stood in his pace

"Li data" Inui then kept on writting on his notebook non-stop

They stood silent while daydreaming Ryoma's smile. Later then the silence was broke by sudden voices

"HEY GUYS!"

The regulars went back to reality and Ryoma was now not in front of them but he was pretty far away but not too far

"I had a wonderful dream!"

"Me too! i wish i did not woke up!"

They kept on talking on talking as Ryoma went to them but not near

" _You were not dreaming, sempai. You were all standing frozen for a long time so i got bored"_ Ryoma thought while standing in his pace

The Hyoutei and Rikkaidai went running towards the courts but it was crowdy so they had a hard time getting inside

"Excuse us!"

The Hyoutei ran, and never cared to the people they will going to wrestle just to go inside the courts

"Please let us through!"

Rikkaidai was next to dash to the crowd of people

"All right! Let's get ready to rumble!!!!"

They kept trying and trying as they had trouble getting in and they were getting pissed so they only had one choice left

Atobe took a deep breath and-- "Let me in, I'm gay" he started and the startled team followed

"Let us through, because we have a gay teammate" they pointed out to Atobe

"Who the fudge said i was" Atobe hissed

"...You said it yourself" they replied which made them quiet

"Let the gays in" said the one fron the crowd and they let them in

"To mention that i'm also gay" Yukimura accidently said loudly but he never meant to say it from the start

"Captain..."

"Oh shacks, this is bad "

\--After the rampage--

The teams were panting and very tired that some of them were now lying in the ground

"So you guys are actually gay" Momo started as his face stiffend in shock

"I can't believe it, Are they really gay?" Oishi added

"Maybe, Yaoi" Eiji came out with the 'word'

"Shush! Eiji, don't that so casually in public!" Oishi scolded

"Ah, gomen!"

Fuji approached "Saa, no wonder they act a little weird and girly" he said with his smile still drawn on his face

 _"You're the girly one!"_ the other regulars and other teams all thought

Fuji turned his face to them and opened his eyes revealing the two dangerous blue orbs "Saa, what did you say?" he said sweetly that made them shiver "N-Nothing!" they sweatdropped _"How did he knew?! can he read minds?!"_ was the only thing they had in their minds

"I agree with Fuji, they usually act a little weird especially Yukimura who has a girly face" Taka-san spoked

"Yaoi as it's finest it is"

Ryoma was still silent and only stared at the three teams that was fighting in front of him

"Shut up! i didn't even mean to say that! and i'm not a girly face!" Yukimura's face was now red as a tomato

"Oh really?~ We heard loud and clear that you guys said you were gay!" Momo maid fun of him

"I told you that i didn't meant that!" Atobe came shouting as well in embaressment

"Hmm..If they are gay then does that mean they like boys?" Oishi said

"Saa, I wonder who's the uke and who's the seme?" Fuji spoked

"Hey! I said i didn't mean to say that!, and i'm not gay!" Atobe and Yukimura said in sync, also the others who also got exposed of being gay

"No, we heard you said that you're gay, so that's that!" (Seigakuk

"Seriously!"

Ryoma was still just staring blankly at them but he had enough "Sempai-tachi?" he spoked

All heads turned to him

"Yes?" they all replied

"What is yaoi?" asked Ryoma with a confused face

The teams started to sweat dropped

"Oh sh*t, we shouldn't have said that" Momo facepalmed

"Oppsies~" Eiji covered his mouth with his fingers

"Maybe we could tell him?"

"What are you thinking?! don't you dare teach him dirty stuff!" Oishi's motherly instinct popped up

"Okay! Okay!"

"Let's just drop that topic!"

_

Sorry if it's a bit short but i will be working hard for the next ones


End file.
